Happy Anniversary, Baby
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: Set a few months after Serenity. The crew gets some much needed and deserved vacation time. WashZoe with bits of MalRiver. R and R appreciated! Please tell me what you think!
1. You should've left me there

Happy Anniversary, Baby

Summary: Set a few months after "Serenity" The crew gets some well deserved and needed vactation time.

PAIRINGS:Wash/Zoe with Mal/River

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I only play with them. So don't sue!

PART 1

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?" asked Mal incredulously. River nodded, smiling, "Chocolate mint." He laughed at that, "You're a hard one to please, little albatross." "But worth it." she purred. Mal playfully ruffled her hair, as they walked off the ship. He turned to the others. "We're here for a week, so enjoy yourselves." He looked at Zoe. "We all need a break." River gave him a slight push in her direction.

"Zoe, you allright?" He asked carefully. She looked at him, her eyes dead. "I'll be fine, sir." She replied tersely. He let her be at that, and jogged to catch up to River. "You're worried." she stated. "Can't hide anything from you." He smiled, putting his arm around her waist, and giving her a light kiss on the lips. "She'll be fine, you'll see." She said, returning the kiss. Suddenly, something hit him in the shoulder, and he saw Kaylee and Simon walking by. Simon cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, Mal flipped him the bird, sayin, "Blow it, doctor." And deepened the kiss, making River see stars.


	2. Wandering Alone

**PART 2**

Zoe watched the others leave, watched the smiles, the playfullness, the. . .love. Love. I used to have that, she thought, tears welling in her eyes. Then the memories came to her unbidden. _**"I'm a leaf on the wind, watch how I . . ." **A harpoon, flying through the viewport, impaling Wash_.

She tried to stop the memory, but it still went on. . .

_The shock of seeing him slump over in his chair, her running to him, and not believing what she knew to be true. _He was gone. _**"Baby? Baby, come on, we gotta go." **She cradled his face next to hers, sobbing. Then Mal, **"Zoe!" **pulling her down, away from the next shot that would've killed her too_.

The tears fell down her face, and she quickly wiped them away, "You should've left me there. . ." she said quietly, to Mal, who she thought was too far away to hear.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

After a few unsuccesfull attempts at sleeping, Zoe gave up on it. For weeks now, she had caught herself waking up, disoriented, calling out his name, and eventually crying herself to sleep remembering the harsh reality of it. It was no different now, _especially now_.

Zoe got up, and dressed. She walked off the boat, and just began walking, to no place in particular. Eventually, she found herself standing in front of the post office. Something told her to go in, reluctantly she did. . .


	3. Salt and Rain

**PART 3**

It was dark, and everyone had already returned to the ship for the night. He had bade River goodnight, under the watchful eyes of Simon, and was now on his way to his bunk. He stopped, Zoe's door was open. . .it was never open. He peeked in, expecting her to throw something at him for his intrusion, but the room was empty. His mind began to race. **_She wouldn't have. . ._**he thought silently, racing back through the ship.

He ran to the cargo bay, and the storage area where Zoe had stashed some of Wash's things. Mal threw the tops off the boxes. . . empty. He tried another, it was the same. "No, no no!" He yelled throwing the boxes across the cargo bay. He saw her moving away from the ship in the mule. . ."Zoe! No!" He yelled, scrabbling frantically for the controls to the airlock. It didn't open. He looked at the panel, **Controls Disabled**, a polite little light was flashing.

He smashed the panel with his fists, trying to make them open, by sheer force of will. Minutes later when they finally did, and he stumbled outside into the rain, she was long gone. "No. . ." he said desperatley, as raindrops mixed with salt water, and he slumped to the mud covered ground.


	4. Not so alone anymore

**PART 4**

Zoe had chosen a small little town to do this in. It was daylight now, and the night's previous rain was drowned out by the warm sunshine. She stopped the mule right outside the town square, where and elderly woman, and some young children were waiting. The woman greeted her, smiling, "Hello, my name is Aaralyn. We've been expecting you. . ." she made a sweeping motion with her hand, indicating the courthouses wooden deck and chairs. "Won't you join us for some tea?" Zoe smiled, but politely refused. " I have to be getting back, my friends will be worried." She pointed to a bunch of boxes in the mule, "I just wanted to make sure these were put to good use." Aaralyn gave her a questioning look as she began to unload the boxes, that were stacked inside it.

After a few moments, she was done, and beckoned a little boy with tattered clothes to come to her. He stepped cautiously foward, "What is it you need ma'am?" He asked remembering his manners. Zoe smiled, asking, "Do you like toys?" The boy nodded, as she began to rummage through the box. "What would you think if I gave you these. . .?" she asked pulling out a stegasaurus and a t-rex. The light she saw in his eyes as she handed them to him, was worth the trip itself. "Thanks!" said the little boy, running off to a patch of dirt, the two dinosaurs fighting all the way.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

Zoe had finished unloading all the boxes, watching happily as the children played with their new toys, and proudly showed off there festive shirts. Aaryln came up to her, tears in her eyes, "You are such a kind heart, thank you so much." Zoe said it was her pleasure, and was suprised when the woman pulled her into a hug. She hugged her back, biting back tears, as Aaralyn said, " I know how hard it must've been for you to do this." Zoe said her goodbyes, and headed back to Serenity, not feeling so alone anymore.


	5. Revelations

Happy Anniversary, Baby Ch. 5

Mal hadn't slept all night, even when River had tried to coax him away from the cargo bay, he had stayed. The others had left for the day, blissfully ignorant to the past night's happenings. Saying things like, "It's good Zoe's gettin out." and "She really needs a break from everything." He just hoped she didn't try to get a **_permanent _**one. Only River had offered to stay behind, and he had refused that as well. _It's nothin against you, bao bei. _He thought, willing River to hear him.

It was sometime after noon, when Zoe finally returned to the ship, she was greeted by a captain who didn't look pleased. She parked the mule, and got out, mentally preparing herself for a argument. She and Mal didn't have many, but when they did. . ._Wuh de tyen._ She stood in front of him now, waiting, but was caught completely off gaurd when he pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh, gosh Zoe." he said, holding onto her like she would disappear. "Why'd you say those things, and run off like that?" She hugged him back, trying to calm him down. "I wasn't trying to scare you, sir. I just had some things I needed to handle. . ."

After a few moments, he let her go. "What things? I was so worried, Wash's stuff was gone. I thought you had. . ." His voice hitched in his throat. She hadn't seen him this upset since the war, and she immediatley felt bad. "I didn't want anyone to interfere, thinkin I wasn't capable of handling this myself." He shook his head, "Nobody woulda thought it." She smiled, "You did, sir." "Yeah, but I'm the captain, I have a license to worry bout my crew." He said, a smile coming to his face. "What would I do without my best friend?" She laughed, "Probably lose your mind sir."

They walked to the kitchen, where Zoe made some coffee. She set the two cups on the table, one for her, and one for Mal. "So. . .you gonna tell me what you was doin out there all night?" She sat quietly, collecting her thoughts. "Saying goodbye." was her reply. Mal nodded sipping his coffee, and savoring the taste of it. "You mind I ask why now?" She shook her head no.

Zoe beckoned him to her bunk, and produced a small box from under her bed. She handed it to him, saying, "I got a package in the mail." She said, smiling, but the tears in her eyes were shining. Mal gave her a quizzical look, and opened the box. He gasped, "My oh, my." He gave a small chuckle. "I had forgotten bout this completely. Looks like were gonna have a party. . ." He said, a mischevious sparkle in his eyes.


	6. Happy Anniversary, Baby

**This is the final chapter of Happy Anniversary, Baby**

Mal smiled as he danced with River. She was puttin him to shame, but he didn't mind. After all, he knew a few things she didn't. . . His smile grew as the others came out to dance. Kaylee dragging Simon. Inara and one of her clients. Jayne and well, Jayne and the bar. Noone knew the suprise that was waiting right outside the door. After a while he led River over to their seats saying, "I'll be right back, bao bei." She nodded, giving a knowing smile.

Zoe rang her hands together nervously. She couldn't do this. Was she insane? Yeah, that had to be it she was. . . insane. Certifiable. It was that space dementia the captain always spoke about. She was so busy reprimanding herself, she didn't hear Mal's footsteps as he came up behind her. "You gonna just stand there?" He smiled taking her hand. "Or are you gonna give your captain a dance?" He began to lead her out to the ballroom, but she stopped. "I don't know. . .I mean what if I. . . I probably look silly." She said, trying to back out of the hall. "Oh, no you don't." said Mal, catching her wrist, and pulling her back to his side. "You are positively the most beautiful woman out there tonight." She smirked, "I don't think River would appreciate that, sir." He grimaced, "You won't tell her will you?" She laughed, something he hadn't heard in ages it seemed. "She probably knows already, sir." He grasped her shaking hand firmly in his, saying, "Right now, it's only Mal." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Tonight is for you."

Simon was busy whispering sweet nothings in Kaylee's ear, when she gasped, and stared at the entrance to the ballroom. "What is it?" He asked turning around to see. He gaped. "Who is that with the. . . Oh, my gosh, it's. . ." "Zoe." said Inara, staring with the others. Jayne only whistled appreciatively.

Zoe walked in, the black silk dress catching the light just right. As she moved, the dress slinked lazily along, like a snake tantalized by the charmer. She gripped Mal's hand tighter, as she noticed the others staring. I can't believe I'm doing this. . .she thought frantically. Mal only smiled and pulled her onto the floor for a dance. After a few minutes, the others stopped staring, and came up giving compliments, such as, "You look so shiny!" from Kaylee. "And you're absolutely stunning." from Simon, who was promptly pulled away by Kaylee, intent on making a beeline to the fruit bar. Inara had said she looked beautiful. And Jayne had suprised them all, by giving a gentleman-like bow, and asking her for a dance. Zoe graciously accepted, and Jayne took over for Mal. They had been dancing quietly for some time, when Jayne said, "You look gorgeous tonight, Zoe." She looked at him, shocked. He gave a start, and began stammering. "I, uh, it's just. . .you, well. . ." She laughed, a laugh that bubbled up like a spring. "It's allright, Jayne. I was just suprised." She pulled him into a hug, "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said, and it means alot. Especially tonight."

The song had long since ended, and most of the others were gone. River and Mal, were on thier way out, when Mal stopped, asking, "You gonna be allright on your own?" Zoe just smiled, and nodded. River grinned, "Not on her own, silly." She ignored Mal's quizzical look, and pulled him outside. Once outside, Mal asked, "What did you mean by that?" River giggled, the one that left him wondering if she was happy or mental. "We were interrupting their dinner. Wash was getting upset, cause he doesn't have much time to stay." Mal's eyes went wide at that, and he turned back towards the restaraunt. "You mean to say. . ." She nodded, a small gleam in her eyes, "I mean to say." "Well, " he started, letting River pull him along the street towards their hotel room. "He better not keep her out all night."

Zoe sat alone now, the restaraunt near closing. She had sat there for what seemed like forever, remembering all the times she and Wash had shared. And now, she was crying again, remembering that last moment. . .Why did everything have to go so wrong? She thought bitterly. _It didn't go wrong, baby. _She jumped, turning around to see. . .nothing. _I could've swore I heard. . .but no, it couldn't be. _Tears welled up in her eyes. _I have to be losing it. . . _she thought silently crying, as the tears fell down her face. _Shhh, darlin. Don't do that, you'll ruin your make-up. _She looked up, expecting nothing, but gasped as she saw. . .

Wash.

_Hey there. _He said, wiping the tears from her face. _No tears. Today is a happy day. _She reached out a tentative hand, and touched his face. It wasn't a ghost. "Oh, my gosh baby! It's you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. He laughed. _In the flesh, well, sorta. _After a long while, she let go. "This isn't real. It can't be." She said, common sense getting the best of her. He gave her a patented 'Wash' look. _And who says it can't? Cause I know it ain't me. _She looked confused, "But you. . . I saw." He nodded, giving a weak smile. _Yeah, that's not one of my best memories from before. _Her face fell, "So I was right. This ain't real. . ." She closed her eyes, fighting against the tears, but she let out a choked sob. Wash sighed, taking her face in his hands._ It's real tonight. _With that he took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. _You look beautiful. _He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, resting her head on his chest, and getting lost in his arms. _I knew I bought that dress for something. _

**MORNING**

Zoe opened her eyes, and reached out for. . . wait, where was Wash? "Baby?" she called out, pulling the covers closer to her body. She was about to call out again, but then she remembered. . . He wasn't coming. She felt the emotions come tearing at her, and she fought to control them. "No. . ." she sobbed, falling onto the pillow. Last night had felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream. She remembered, everything, his laugh, his voice, his. . . touch. _It was real, it had to be. _She thought desperatley. She was mere moments away from breaking down completely, when she noticed a small peice of paper folded on the edge of the bed. She reached out a shaking hand, opened it, and read. It was simple, but the words filled her with more joy than the previous night.

_Zoe,_

_I wish to God I could've stayed longer. I would've given anything for just another moment with you, but rules is rules. . . You were beautiful last night. I felt like I was falling in love all over again. You're strong, baby. You may not feel like it now, but you are. . . I love you, bao bei. You're my whole verse, and I wouldn't trade anything for the time I had with you. I have to go now, but promise me, no more tears. Leastways, not sad ones. I'll be waiting for you darling. Oh, and by the way. . ._

She closed her eyes, as tears of joy fell down her face. Her voice cracked as she whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Baby."

**THE END**


End file.
